


electric blue

by disasterboy



Series: demigods [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: "There's a new kid at camp."





	electric blue

**Author's Note:**

> whooo, i finally finished something!! :D

”There’s a new kid at camp.”

Otto lifted his curly head to look at Awsten, eyebrow raised in confusion. He hadn’t heard the other demigod approach his table. Awsten wasn’t even supposed to be at the Hecate table, but one look at the Hermes table showed that there was no room left, and several of the Hermes kids had migrated to other tables. Otto’s two other half-siblings didn’t pay Awsten any attention, anyway.

”And…? There are new kids all the time. What’s so special about this one?”

”You’ll see.”

”What does _that_ mean?”

”I invited him to sit with us. Oh, look, there he is now! Hey, Geoff, over here!” Otto turned to look in the direction that Awsten was waving and almost immediately choked on the chicken wing he had in his mouth.

The new kid was _gorgeous_. Even from this far away, Otto could see his striking blue eyes and soft-looking, wavy hair, and he quickly turned back around before he began to stare.

”I told you I’d get you a date before the Aphrodite kids could.”

”Is that what this is about? You’re using me for your stupid bet?” Otto hissed. Awsten only smirked at him as the new guy— Geoff, apparently— took a seat next to Otto.

”Hey… it’s Awsten, right?” Awsten nodded, and Geoff let a small smile appear on his face. “Thanks for letting me sit here. They told me I won’t get claimed until later, so I didn’t really know where to sit until then,” Geoff said. Gods, even his voice sounded pretty.

”It’s not a problem, really. We just want you to feel at home here.” Awsten’s voice was sickeningly sweet, and Otto had half a mind to use his magic to curse him into eternal silence.

However, the rest of his mind deserted him as Geoff turned to him and stuck out his hand for a handshake. Otto stared at the hand for a second, prompting Geoff to clear his throat.

”Uh, hi? I’m Geoff.”

This snapped Otto out of whatever trance he was stuck in. He reached out and shook Geoff’s hand, smiling warmly at him. He remembered how scary it was on his first day, and he needed to put this stupid crush aside for the moment in order to make Geoff feel welcome.

”I’m Otto. It’s nice to meet you, Geoff.”

Geoff smiled, a sight that made Otto melt inside. Suddenly, Otto yelped as electricity sparked up and down his arm, and he snatched his hand back on instinct. Geoff’s smile immediately melted off of his face, and he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

”Oh, God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

”Wait, that was you?”

Geoff nodded. Awsten was looking back and forth between the two of them, looking confused and bewildered.

”I’m sorry, what happened?”

”I… I shocked Otto. It happens sometimes, and I can’t really control it, and—”

”You mean static electricity?”

”No, it’s different than that. I mean, I don’t know _how_ it’s different, but it is.” 

Otto caught Awsten’s eye, and he could see the smirk in place on his friend’s face. Otto turned to look at Geoff again, this time looking for the signs of his godly parentage. He was surprised that he did not see the lightning in his electric blue eyes earlier, or the way his hair looked perfectly wind-blown like he could control the winds themselves.

”I think you’ll get an answer when you’re claimed.”

* * *

”Zeus? Fucking _Zeus_ , the king of the gods?”

Otto nodded at Geoff as the other demigod paced back and forth in front of him. Geoff had been claimed right after they had gathered around the campfire. It had been a sight to behold; Geoff, who had been trying to blend in with the other campers, suddenly being illuminated by a floating lightning bolt hovering above his head. Immediately afterward there had been a big celebration, but Geoff had suddenly disappeared halfway through. Otto went searching for him, leaving Awsten at the pseudo-party that had popped up, and found Geoff hiding out behind the Zeus cabin.

”It’s pretty big news, yeah. But hey, you get a whole cabin to yourself,” Otto said, trying to sound optimistic. Geoff sighed, stopping in his pacing to sit down next to Otto against the back wall of the cabin.

”Why didn’t he… Why wasn’t he there?”

”What do you mean?”

”If I’m the only demigod child he has, then why wasn’t he ever in my life?”

”I… I really don’t know the answer to that. Most gods aren’t in their children's lives much anyway.”

Geoff only sighed again, leaving the two of them in silence. Their knees were almost touching, and Otto moved his leg to bump against Geoff’s on instinct.

”It’s not _all_ bad, you know. You’ll make a ton of great friends here, and you’ll learn some pretty kick-ass things.”

”... I have always wanted to go to camp.”

”That’s the spirit!” Otto yelled. He turned to find Geoff smiling again, and just seeing him smiling made Otto’s lips twitch upwards and ignited a warm feeling in his chest. Gods above, he was falling hard for this boy, even after only a few hours of knowing him. Everything about him seemed perfect— his eyes, his smile, his hair, the way his hand felt in Otto’s— 

Wait.

Otto looked down to see that Geoff had, indeed, linked their hands together. He looked back at Geoff to see the other demigod blushing and smiling sheepishly.

”Is— Is this okay? I mean, I… You’re really cute, and you’ve been staring at me all night, and Awsten said you were single when I asked, and I—”

Otto leaned forward and kissed Geoff’s cheek as an answer. He only did it because he pushed down all of his anxiety and his nerves, but he still did it, and when he pulled back Geoff’s smile was even bigger. Before Otto could say anything Geoff was leaning in and Otto’s mind went blank as Geoff kissed him.

”Can you, uh… Can you spend the night in my cabin tonight? I’m not used to sleeping on my own, and… uh, yeah,” Geoff asked when they separated.

”We’re not really allowed to sleep in other cabins.” Geoff frowned, but his sad expression turned to one of curiosity as Otto stood up.

”Where are you going?”

”To get my things so I can spend the night.”

* * *

Otto and Geoff were missing at breakfast. Awsten was starting to wonder if they were still asleep, but that thought was quickly proven wrong when he caught sight of his two friends making their way towards his table, loaded plates and glasses of orange juice in their hands.

”Hey, asslords, where have you been?” Awsten yelled as they got closer.

”Sorry, we... lost track of time,” Otto said thoughtfully. Awsten narrowed his eyes at him, narrowing them even further when he saw a dark bruise just above Otto’s collarbone. Otto coughed and turned away, his cheeks and neck flushing in embarrassment.

”It’s been a month since you guys got together, and you’re already fucking?”

”No! No, we were just making out,” Geoff blurted out. Otto looked mortified— rightfully so, in Awsten’s opinion.

”Mhmm, okay, sure.” Awsten took a bite of his eggs, still glaring accusingly at his best friends.

”It’s not like you have any room to judge us!” Otto hissed, reaching out to jab at the hickey Cody had left high up on Awsten’s neck that he had completely forgotten about. Awsten let out a sound that was halfway between a yelp and a moan, and Geoff snorted in laughter around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

”That’s different!”

”Really? Please, enlighten us as to how it’s different,” Otto challenged. Awsten glared at him for a moment, knowing fully well that he had been caught red-handed, before shoveling more food into his mouth. Otto’s challenging gaze turned into a smirk as soon as he found out that he had won.

”That’s what I thought, you bitch.”


End file.
